


The Truth Untold

by SoftServeTY



Series: Velvet Braces and Silk Chokers [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Mark, Closeted Character, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Top!donghyuk, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftServeTY/pseuds/SoftServeTY
Summary: Mark never expected for his life to end up the way it had, but as soon as Donghyuck made an appearance, he had already been caught in his web. The worst part of all was that Donghyuck hadn't even realized what he had done. Mark fell for him blindly, now he was facing the repercussions by himself. Even though it was rotting him from the inside out.(You DON'T have to read part 1 of the series to understand this story)





	1. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: You don't HAVE to read part 1 to understand this story. But, there will be some references and ties between the two, so you may miss some minor points if you don't read it. You will ultimately still understand the story though.  
> In no way does this story represent how I feel towards the NCT members. This is simply a work of fiction and these are characters.
> 
> This story is going to follow the life and relationship between Mark and Donghyuck from the VB&SC world.

The summer heat came in full force this year, Mark’s room was like the face of the sun and he hated every second of it. His window was wide open, hoping for any kind of cool breeze that might grace him with its presence. He didn’t have enough money to have a cooling system built in, so he could only rely on several oscillating fans and the hope of a breeze to stay sane. The cicadas this year were extra loud, and having his window open made their screeches practically deafening.

Donghyuck lazily slumped his head onto Mark’s knee as both of the boys fiddled on their phones, Mark positioned on the edge of the bed, Donghyuck on the floor. They were spending some quality time together before school started back up, the deadline rapidly approaching, mere weeks away. Not that they really needed to have quality time together anyway, because they were always with each other. They of course had even gotten together a couple months back in June to celebrate Donghyuck’s 19th birthday, where Mark tried to surprise Donghyuck by making him a cake, but it resulted in him nearly poisoning everyone because his mom left her plastic tupperware in the stove for “storage”.

“Don’t do that, it’s fucking hot” Mark moved his leg out from under the mess of the younger's hair, that had already slightly stuck to his leg, damp from sweat.

Donghyuck audibly whined because Mark knew that he loved skinship, but he hated it. Well, maybe he didn’t hate skinship all together, he just hated it with Donghyuck. Because he had a big secret; he liked Donghyuck. This was their sixth year together since becoming best friends. Overtime, Mark had accidentally involved feelings that shouldn’t exist between friends — not to mention of the same sex, growing up in a Christian household and all hadn’t quite panned out the way his parents had probably hoped for him — but Donghyuck didn’t know. Mark couldn’t let him know, because what if Donghyuck stopped being his friend? He couldn’t bear that, so he kept his feelings silent. That’s why skinship wasn’t allowed, because it messed with Mark’s feelings, and feelings weren’t allowed.

“Hyung, do you have any ice cream?” Donghyuck drawled as he languidly scrolled through his social media, not even really paying attention to what was on the screen.

“If I did I would have eaten it all by now” Mark answered honestly, anything to beat this heat.

“I’m gonna die” Donghyuck pouted, resting his head on the elder's knee again because he was too exhausted to hold it up himself.

“Me first if you’re gonna keep doing that” Mark said as he shoved the younger's head away, scooting away from him this time so he would stop.

Donghyuck laughed due to the cute reaction from his elder. They stayed like that for a while, talking about small things, this was enough, because Mark loved spending time with Donghyuck. Hours passed and the sun began to set, the heat from the day finally subsiding slightly. Donghyuck got up from his seat on the floor, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

“I need to head out before it gets too late” he spoke, walking to the door.

“Okay. Text me when you get home alright?” Mark nagged.

“God what are you, my mom?” the younger teased, fully aware of the response he would get from the elder. Mark only shot him an unamused face, that was all he needed. Donghyuck easily gave in. “Alright, alright. I will, don’t worry” he waved his hand around, as if brushing away Mark’s stern face. “I’ll see ya later.”

“See ya” Mark responded, and with that, his door clicked shut.

He flopped backwards onto his bed, sighing hard. Donghyuck had looked so good today, his tan much more prominent this summer from the nonstop sun rays, his loose white t-shirt that accentuated his skin tone in the best way, and how his black shorts rode up when he sat, showing way more thigh than might be necessary in public, but it was fine if it was in Mark’s house. He thought about how Donghyuck would look pulling that white shirt off over his head, exposing his slim but toned body. Mark groaned because damn it, he was making himself hard. It was too hot for this, but he was already half erect. Might as well finish what he started. If you can’t fight the heat, join it.

He caressed his skin, lightly raking his fingertips over his chest, stomach, and thighs before one hand finally landed on his crotch. He palmed his member slowly through his shorts, feeling the blood rush to the area just below his navel. He grew impatient from the annoying articles of clothing that were hindering his task, so he swiftly took them off, shorts and underwear in one fell swoop. He rolled over, rummaging in the drawer of the table beside him until he felt a bulky tube slide against his hand. He pulled the container out of the drawer, pouring a generous amount of it onto his cock. The cold sensation felt amazing, sending shivers down his spine, but soon the heat crept back up. He smoothed the liquid over the expanse of his member, stroking slowly, melting into the feeling and the unbearable heat.

Low whimpers escaped his lips as he tugged at the sensitive area, picking up his pace a little more now that he had gotten harder. He knew that if he kept this up he could come no problem, but there was something chewing away at the back of his mind. He had been trying for several weeks now to orgasm from his ass, but he couldn’t ever get himself there, he couldn’t find his prostate. Sure, it felt okay to fondle himself with his fingers, but he wanted to come from this “prostate” that he had read so much about. He had tried multiple angles, even looking at anatomy diagrams to get an idea of where it was, but to no avail. Maybe his fingers just weren’t long enough, he didn’t know at this point, but he was determined to keep trying. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers, circling it over his entrance before timidly inserting a finger.

He groaned slightly, adjusting himself to the intrusion. He pushed and pulled slowly, edging his finger to go in a little deeper each time he thrusted it back in. But, no matter how deep he pushed, he still couldn’t hit his prostate. Becoming annoyed, he entered a second finger, wondering if the girth would make it feel any better, and he was right. It felt better, but it still wasn’t like what he had read online. His hand was growing tired, so he let his hips do more of the work, rocking into his fingers. His free hand came down from clutching at his pillow to help his needy cock along. Both hands stroked and thrusted in rhythm with each other, and Mark could feel himself reaching that high. He pumped faster on his cock, moans shamelessly coming out of him. Thank god he had the house to himself for the weekend, he could be as loud and as lewd as he wanted. The tightness in his lower abdomen was unbearable now, Mark gladly chased the feeling of pleasure to release it. He was right at his tipping point, numerous whimpers and other sensual noises falling from his mouth, when he heard a shuffle on the other end of his room. He opened his eyes, frightened when he saw the figure of a person standing there; _Donghyuck_.

Mark immediately scrambled to cover himself, jerking his fingers out of his hole and wincing from the pain because he had taken them out too fast. He pulled his t-shirt over his unsightly parts, this being the fastest but not necessarily the most effective method to provide himself decency. Donghyuck stood there in awe, jaw hanging so low it could have practically been hitting the floor. From the look in his eye, Mark would have guessed that he saw something terrifying, and maybe he had.

“I uh...I forgot my charger” Donghyuck mumbled, both of their eyes followed to the charger hanging out of the wall. Mark was at a loss for words, and apparently so was Donghyuck. The younger stood there for a few moments, unsure that if he moved would Mark yell at him? Maybe he should have knocked. He definitely should have knocked. But, he didn’t hear what Mark was doing because the sound of 10,000 fans in his room distorted his moans. He stepped over to the wall hesitantly, not looking in Mark’s direction at all, while the other stared at him the entire time, still trying to understand the situation.

“...sorry” he apologized as he pulled the charger from the wall outlet. He swiftly turned on his heels and made a beeline for the door. He halted once he reached it, something compelling him to stay. What was wrong with him? All he had to do was cross the threshold, shut the door and he would be out of there. But, he could feel something eating away at his brain, telling him to do something that he shouldn’t do.

“Hyung—” he called, cute and uncertain, “—do you need help?”

Marks stomach practically fell out of his ass.

“What?” was all that Mark could muster out because like no really, what? Was Donghyuck offering to help get him off? Sweet, innocent Donghyuck wanted to help him come? That was too much for Mark to wrap his head around. The younger continued after Mark didn’t say anything more.

“It looked like you were having some trouble...I can help...if you want” Donghyuck’s words became fainter and fainter as the sentence carried on, the end of it being barely above a whisper.

It looked like he was having some trouble? How long had Donghyuck been standing there? How much had he seen? Mark’s face flushed, becoming so uncomfortably hot. He prayed to the heavens that he didn’t let Donghyuck’s name utter out of his mouth a few minutes ago when he had his fingers up his ass. Mark didn’t want to defile Donghyuck’s innocent mind, didn’t want him to see such a display before him, but the pulsating of his still needy cock disagreed. He took his lips into his mouth, between his teeth, biting lightly at the soft lumps, a nervous habit that he had when he was anxious. He couldn’t look at Donghyuck anymore, drawing his attention to his own lap, where he saw the outline of his dick nudging it’s way through his shirt, a faint dot of precum starting to soak through.

His mouth parted, getting ready to decline the other’s offer, but he couldn’t find the words to turn him down. Without his consent, he found his head already nodding in agreement, a complete 180 from what his brain was trying to get his mouth to form in words. He stopped dead in his tracks once he realized what he had done, head coming to a jarring halt. Frozen in disbelief, his eyes widened as the guilt sunk in. How could he agree to that? Donghyuck was his friend, that’s all he was. Friends don’t help each other get off. Do they?

While Mark was having this internal conflict with himself, Donghyuck had already laid his charger on a desk on the other side of the room where he was before timidly stepping closer to Mark. The older finally realized this only when he felt the bed dip down from Donghyuck’s weight. He looked up, met with the bashful expression of an unsure Donghyuck. The younger placed his palms on each of Mark’s knees, lightly pushing them apart. Mark couldn’t take the embarrassment, so he flopped backwards onto the bed, promptly using both of his hands to hide his face so that Donghyuck couldn’t look at him.

“...what do you want me to do, hyung?” the younger asked, voice soothing, but still uncertain.

“I don’t know” Mark huffed, coming out a bit harsher than he had intended. He was taking out his self hatred onto Donghyuck. The other could tell that Mark was very visibly uncomfortable, but he still wanted to help, so he persisted.

“What part was hard for you?” a look of concern from Donghyuck made Mark’s heart squeeze in his chest.

“...my fingers aren’t long enough—” Mark finally said, brushing his pride under the rug, “—they can’t reach it.”

“Reach what?” the younger asked. Of course. Of course the sweet Donghyuck wouldn’t know what he was talking about, because Mark was gross and should be ashamed of himself. He shouldn’t be exposing him to something as vulgar as this.

“My prostate” Mark finished. Donghyuck vaguely remembered the word being mentioned in his sex ed class, but honestly he would just zone out most of the time in that class. He didn’t recall it once being mentioned that it could be used to feel good or orgasm, this was news to him.

Donghyuck got the message, somewhat understanding what Mark wanted now. He reached for the bottle of lube that laid askew across the sheets. Mark heard the pop of the bottle opening and suddenly wanted to throw up, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He wanted to cry, he hated himself so much. Donghyuck poured a heaping amount onto his fingers, too much to the point where it dripped off of him and onto the bed. His thoroughness was cute to say the least. After he coated the substance completely over his fingers, he lined one up with Mark’s hole. He looked up at the elder, waiting for any kind of go ahead or gesture for him to stop. But, Mark couldn’t say anything, all he did was meet Donghyuck’s gaze with his own. Unbeknownst to Mark, the look in his eye was lustful and pleading, that was enough affirmation for Donghyuck to continue. He slipped one of his digits into Mark, who immediately tensed around him, his body was so uncomfortable and stressed from this whole situation. Donghyuck could feel how tight he was, because it was restricting him from pressing any deeper.

“Relax” he comforted, rubbing soothing strokes to the inside of his thigh. Mark wanted to cry, Donghyuck was too nice, so perfect, someone that he didn’t deserve. But here he was, taking time out of his day to help him in such a trivial task. Mark willed himself to take some deep breaths, slowing his heart rate to calm his nerves. Donghyuck pressed a little further when he felt Mark loosen around him, bottoming out once his last knuckle was flush against the elder’s skin. He moved it around slowly, trying to find the spot that Mark was talking about, but he didn’t know what he was looking for.

“What does it feel like? Where is it supposed to be?” the younger questioned. Mark internally groaned because he really didn’t want to be talking right now, all he wanted was for his bed to just swallow him completely so that he could disappear.

“It’s a little firm, and supposed to be a few inches below my navel” he complied with the younger, wanting this to end as soon as possible.

With this new knowledge, Donghyuck began searching. He twisted and wiggled his finger around, feeling for this hard part that Mark spoke of. He curved his fingers up, the pad of his fingertip rubbing against a small area that felt a little different from the rest. He pressed harder into it, earning him a surprised but sweet moan from the elder underneath of him.

There it is.

Mark squeaked from the sudden sensation, unlike anything he had ever felt before, but it was amazing. He looked up at the younger through his webbed fingers that were still blocking his face and was met with an equally surprised face from the other. Donghyuck did it again, curling his finger into the bundle of nerves, watching Mark’s expression as shivers ran through his body. Mark moaned again, louder, sultrier this time. He felt Donghyuck’s gaze on him, impressed and a little confused, and Mark just wanted to die because oh my god why did Donghyuck have to look at him like that? He didn’t want the younger to see his face as it contorted into pleasure, so he grabbed one of his pillows, shoving it over his own face so that Donghyuck couldn’t look at him and he couldn’t look at Donghyuck. Unknown to Mark, Donghyuck pouted a little from this action, because Mark looked pretty like this, but Donghyuck wouldn’t push him.

He increased the speed a little, flicking his finger toward himself and back to Mark inside of him. Mark’s legs were shaking now, toes curling as the material of the sheets threaded through them. His legs kept involuntarily trying to close, getting in Donghyuck’s way, so he held one down with his free hand and blocked the other with his own leg. This only allowed Donghyuck more leeway to tease Mark’s prostate, uninterrupted by clenching thighs. After a few minutes of him torturing the elder’s prostate nonstop and a symphony of moans coming from Mark’s lips, he entered a second finger. A small cry hitched in Mark’s throat from the sudden intrusion, but it was much easier than the first finger. The added surface area of both fingers pressing against his bundle of nerves now sent sparks through him.

He could have sworn he saw stars in his eyes, and Donghyuck wasn’t letting up, abusing the spot over and over again. Messy moans and other noises left from within him to Mark’s displeasure, he had been trying to be quiet, but this just honestly felt so good. He knew that the prostate was supposed to feel good, but he didn’t know that it would be _this_ good. His hips shamelessly started rocking into Donghyuck’s fingers, desperately wanting more. Donghyuck smiled, he had always thought that the elder was cute, what with how clumsy he was, how he laughed hysterically at dumb jokes, how his nose scrunched up when he smiled, how his eyes got huge whenever he was surprised almost like a deer. But, this was a different kind of cute, how Mark was laying underneath of him, trembling, whimpering, and needy for his touch.

Donghyuck wrapped his fingers around Mark’s cock that looked red and swollen, leaking precum at an embarrassing rate, wanting attention. He pumped it in rhythm with his fingers that were curling up and down inside of the elder. Mark’s back arched so high from the contact, both stimulation being too much to bare at once, a loud cry ringing out that bounced off of the walls, sending a rush of blood to Donghyuck’s groin because holy shit that was hot. He slicked his thumb over the head of Mark’s dick, pressing circles into the puffy, sensitive glans.

It was too much for Mark, if Donghyuck kept that up he would come immediately, so he snaked one of his arms that was clutching tightly at the pillow on his face down to where Donghyuck was stroking his member. The elder wanted to come from his prostate, that was the whole point of this, if he came from stimulation to his dick this defeated the whole purpose. He took hold of his hand, not really meaning to hold hands, he had just wanted to push the younger’s hand away from his cock, but he held onto it because he needed something to ground himself. Donghyuck let him hold his hand, his grip a little tight, getting especially tighter whenever he rubbed against his bundle of nerves particularly well. Mark’s legs were unconsciously wrapping themselves around Donghyuck’s waist, greedy for any kind of contact, anything for him to squeeze because he could feel his muscles growing tighter and tighter. Mark’s walls were so tight around Donghyuck’s fingers, he must be getting close the younger thought. He kept up the pace, torturing Mark’s prostate over and over again, but now he was pressing harder into it than ever before.

Mark yelled out screechingly loud moans and curses, Donghyuck only prayed that his neighbors wouldn’t hear him on Mark’s behalf. He locked his legs around the younger, squeezing him hard as his back arched high off of the bed, walls clenching tightly around his fingers as a strong stream of cum shot onto Mark’s stomach and even up to his shirt that had rolled up. Donghyuck continued moving his fingers steadily, gently, so that Mark could come down from his high slowly. He wanted Mark to feel good for as long as possible, not only for him but because Donghyuck oddly liked seeing the elder like this. Mark’s hips and legs trembled lightly, soft whimpers still escaping his lips as the end of his orgasm was still running through him. Only when Mark’s walls loosened around him did Donghyuck ease his fingers out.

He reached over to the elder’s bedside table, pulling a few tissues from their box to clean off Mark and his own hands. Unsure what to do now, Donghyuck looked down at the boy underneath of him, hoping that Mark would actually say something because he himself didn’t know what to say. He grasped at the pillow that still covered the elder’s face, letting it fall to the side, wondering what Mark looked like right now. That was the biggest mistake of his life.

The sight before him was something else, unlike any superficial porn he had ever seen. Mark was beautiful. The way his dark brown locks were sprawled across the sheets, some parts stuck to his forehead courtesy of a sheen of sweat. The way his entire face, neck, and ears were flushed a bright red. The way his skin was practically glowing, Donghyuck had heard about the “after orgasm glow” but he didn’t think it was real. The way his lips were slightly parted, breathing in and out a little hastily. The way his chest heaved up and down, catching his breath. The way he looked up at him through his fringe, eyes lidded and lustful. And, the way he was still clutching lightly onto his hand, feeling the elder’s rapid pulse through their touch. Donghyuck froze in place, dumb struck by the display in front of him. Only when Mark moved to sit up did the younger bring himself back to reality. He scrambled from his position on the bed, unclasping his and Mark’s hands.

“I’ll see you later, hyung” he blurted as he swiftly made his way to the other end of the room, grabbing his charger off of the desk, and quickly shuffling past the door. The sound of Mark’s front door closing shut resonated throughout the house, and Mark was left there in silence aside from the accompaniment of the low hum of his fans.

 

*

 

Donghyuck rode his bike home as fast as he could, pedaling to the point where he thought his legs were going to fly off. He needed to let off some steam. Literally what was that? What just happened? Had Mark always been that pretty? And why, for god’s sake _why_ was he turned on because of Mark? Donghyuck had always thought himself to be straight, not that he really had any proof to back him up though. He hadn’t dated any girls, everyone who confessed to him he turned down, he couldn’t remember having any crushes, and porn didn’t interest him like it did his friends. This however, the sight of Mark squirming and gasping underneath of him, that was interesting.

He finally made it home, out of breath and thighs sore as he trudged his way up to his bedroom. His mom called to him as he was walking up the stairs, asking him if he wanted dinner and he kindly declined. He lazily took off all of his clothes except for his underwear before collapsing onto his bed, dissolving into the plush material. Donghyuck was tired, _so_ tired. He decided that he would worry about this another day, right now he just wanted to sleep. But, his mind was at war with his body, constantly shoving thoughts of Mark into his brain. He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SUPER excited to be bringing this story to life, because it's been in my drafts for months lol. Mark and Donghyuck's story actually has the longest time span out of all the couples in the VB&SC world, soooo we're in for a long ass ride. Saddle up!
> 
> Also, that masturbation scene was so awkward to write. I'm going to avoid it like the plague from now on.
> 
>    
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


	2. When It Rains It Pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck just keeps throwing out the punches, poor Mark can't get a break.

Donghyuck wasn’t ignoring Mark, not one bit. They just hadn’t talked in a week, or maybe two. But, it’s not like Mark ever reached out to him either, so to each their own. Donghyuck quite audibly groaned, tugging at the uncomfortable collar of his uniform that was restricting his throat. School had started back up and Donghyuck was already hating every minute of it. Why? Because, Mark was practically in every single one of his classes.

Usually he would be ecstatic about this, but not today. It seemed like Mark had the same idea — what with how he was avoiding Donghyuck like the plague, snapping his head around whenever their eyes met, turning the complete other direction in the hallway, he even walked straight out of the bathroom as soon as he entered it once he saw Donghyuck. Like damn, he didn’t want to talk about what happened between them either, but that shit hurt a little. If you were to ask Donghyuck why he offered to help Mark that day, even he himself couldn’t tell you. Maybe it was the way the elder looked so pitiful. What kind of friend would he be if he didn’t help him? A better one maybe, since it currently seemed like he was on Mark’s shitlist.

It was time for lunch, and Donghyuck currently _really_ wanted to die. He saw his friends all sitting together in the cafeteria already eating, but Mark was there with them. He didn’t have anywhere else to sit, it was either there or he’d have to sit off in a corner by himself and surprisingly he didn’t have enough self-esteem to do that right now. He bit the inside of his cheek, dragging his feet over to their table. Mark was giggling and having fun, his nose scrunching up in that adorable way of his until his eyes landed on Donghyuck, his expression immediately fading.

“Donghyuck!—” the light haired brunette called from his left, Jaemin, sitting in front of Mark, “—I haven’t seen you all day man!”

“Long time no see, loser” Donghyuck puffed up his chest, using what shred of mental strength he had to not run away and hide from Mark’s gaze. The other held his hand over his heart, pretending like it ached from Donghyuck’s hurtful comment.

“Hey Jeno” he nodded to the black-haired boy sitting beside Jaemin.

“Hey Hyuk” Jeno replied. Donghyuck sat down beside Jeno, even though there was an empty seat next to Mark.

“Why does Jeno get a nice greeting?!” Jaemin huffed, tone whiney.

“Because he’s not as annoying as you” Donghyuck jabbed. Jaemin only responded with a betrayed expression.

“I’m so sad...Jeno and I aren’t in any classes with you guys this year” Jaemin pouted.

“It’s only been half of the day, you don’t know that. Here, let me look at your syllabus” Donghyuck said as he pulled his paper out of his backpack, comparing it to the other boys'. “We have gym and literature together, so stop whining, you’re giving me a headache.”

“BLESS!” Jaemin yelled, a little too loudly to the point where he startled a group of girls behind him. “But oh my god—” he began, “—you and Mark have like every single class together...lucky!” Sure, _lucky_.

“Isn’t that awesome, Mark?” Jeno prodded, wanting the elder to speak up because he had been quiet for a while.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool” he replied with the accompaniment of an awkward laugh, giving his best effort to put on a fake smile. The other boys didn’t buy it for a second though. A moment of silence passed before one of them spoke up.

“Ok...what’s going on here?” Jaemin pressed, looking back and forth between Donghyuck and Mark.

“What do you mean?” Mark tried to act innocent.

“Don’t play dumb Mark, you’re not good at lying. I can tell you two are beefing about something. Now what is it?”

“There’s nothing going on between us” Donghyuck protested.

“You haven’t even looked at Mark since you got here Donghyuck, so I think that’s grounds for something being off” Jeno deducted. Damn him and his observant eye. It was obvious that neither of the boys were going to say anything, so Jaemin continued.

“You guys better figure whatever this is out soon, I don’t want to hang out with two mopey assholes” he scolded, picking up his tray and leaving, with Jeno following close behind him.

This was really too much, Donghyuck was so tired, he couldn’t take this. He had hardly gotten any sleep since that night with Mark and it was really starting to take a toll on him. How was he supposed to talk things out with Mark when he could barely think straight? Maybe that’s where his problem was, he couldn’t think straight at all, at least not with those images of Mark running vividly through his mind. He sighed heavily, forcing himself to look up at the elder, who was looking off to the side, away from him.

“Hyung—” he uttered, causing Mark’s heart strings to strain, because Donghyuck was still irresistibly cute when he called to him like that, “—please don’t be mad at me.”

He looked so small like this, head hung low, shoulders slumped, and Mark could have sworn he saw a tail tucked between the younger’s legs. Truthfully, Mark wasn’t mad, not one bit, at least not at Donghyuck. He was angry at himself, but that was nothing new, he had been ever since he discovered his feelings for Donghyuck several years ago. He just didn’t know how to act in this situation, so he thought that ignoring the other until he thought of a better plan would have to suffice.

“Mark...please talk to me” the younger’s voice wavered. Mark didn’t want to talk, or rather, he couldn’t. He just didn’t know what to say, so he occupied himself, sipping half-heartedly at his milk.

“...you—” Donghyuck began, pausing to gather his words, “—were really pretty that night.”

Mark choked on his milk. He coughed, tears stinging at his eyes from the discomfort in his throat. He could feel the liquid pouring into his lungs. _Damn it_. But also, what? That was a joke right? Mark scanned the other boy, looking for any hint of hilarity, a smirk, a chuckle, even a twitch of the lips. But, there was nothing except sincerity on his face. Mark dared to even say he saw a blush creeping up on the tips of the younger’s ears. Donghyuck thought that he was pretty? He didn’t know if he was in heaven or hell right now.

Mark saw one of the girls from behind Donghyuck in his peripheral vision, wide eyed and mouth parted in awe. They must have heard what Donghyuck said. Yup, he was definitely in hell. He grabbed all of his belongings quickly, his foot catching the seat beside him as he turned to leave, causing him to trip slightly. Donghyuck had to contain a grin because Mark was still as clumsy and cute as ever. The elder drooped his head low as he scurried off.

“Hyung!” Donghyuck called, but Mark definitely wasn’t going to stop. He watched as he saw Mark throw away his lunch and pushed open the large double doors that exited the cafeteria. The bell rang, signalling that lunch was over and that he had to go to class. He hadn’t even touched his food.

 

*

 

The day didn’t get better from there. First, after lunch it started off with chemistry and Donghyuck had nearly burned the entire school down. Who assigns a lab on the first day anyway? Next was gym, where Jeno and Jaemin were still actively avoiding both Mark and Donghyuck until they figured out their situation. Then music class, which Donghyuck usually loved because he got to show off his singing ability. A talent of his that Mark once told him that he really liked. Ever since then Donghyuck liked to sing for Mark, liked to watch the way the elder’s stress melted away from his voice.

Then literature, where Jaemin and Jeno were still ignoring the other two boys, no surprise. Lastly was English, Donghyuck hated English. The day was almost over and Donghyuck was eyeing the clock, watching the minute hand and counting down to when he could leave. He suddenly overheard the teacher mention something about a small project and pairs. When he willed himself to focus on what was going on he noticed that all of the class had already chosen their respected partners. Donghyuck searched for anyone that might be left, breath hitching in his throat when he saw Mark sitting by himself on the other end of the room, looking at him in turn.

The teacher began calling names, asking each student who their partner was. She called Donghyuck’s name before Mark, causing the younger to have a short internal battle with himself as to whether he should say his partner was Mark or not. Granted, this _was_ english class, and Donghyuck could greatly benefit from having Mark as his partner, so why not? Donghyuck looked over to Mark, saying his full name out loud as he maintained eye contact with the elder. Was that a power move? Maybe.

With that, the teacher dismissed the class and Donghyuck was finally free. Except for the fact that he needed to discuss with Mark what they were going to do for their project, because even though it was small it was due soon, so they needed to start as soon as possible. He groaned, gathered his things and followed Mark out of the building. Donghyuck didn’t say a word, trailing behind Mark for a good 10 minutes as they each walked to their houses. Mark became annoyed by the whole situation, turning on his heel to confront the other boy.

“What do you want?” he jabbed.

“We have to discuss what we’re going to do for the project.”

“Can’t that wait another day?” Mark really didn’t feel like doing school work right now, especially not with Donghyuck.

“No, it can’t. It’s due in 2 days, so we’re going to plan today, and then construct it tomorrow. I’m not about to fail a project right at the beginning of the the school year over something so petty.”

“PETTY?—” Mark snapped, “—you think that my emotional well-being is me being petty?!” Donghyuck heard a rumble above them, dark clouds were rolling in.

“I was just helping you because that’s what friends do.” Ah right, _friends_. “You could have refused my offer and that would have been totally fine, but you agreed, so I thought that you consented.”

“Damn it Donghyuck, I was horny! I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Of course Mark knew what he had been doing. He made the conscious decision to follow through with what Donghyuck had offered, but it was that very fact that had him hating himself. It wasn't like he could tell Donghyuck what was wrong either, so blaming it on this was easiest.

“Well then what do you want me to do, hyung? Say I’m sorry?”

“I don’t fucking know! I don’t know what I want from you!” Mark was crumbling, he couldn’t tell whether the shaking was from him or the low thunder that was bellowing above them. He brought his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the oncoming migraine that he felt. “...I just wish you hadn’t done what you did” he mumbled under his breath, sounding so broken. A wave of guilt washed over the younger.

Donghyuck didn’t know it, but Mark really wasn’t mad at him. He wanted to tell him that it was fine, that he was perfect and hadn’t done anything wrong. It was himself that he was enraged with. Why? Because he realized now that he was in love with Donghyuck. But, he couldn’t tell him that, couldn’t tell him how he felt or how much he adored him. So, he played the asshole, made Donghyuck think that it was his fault, because Mark was a coward. Light drizzles started coming down tapping along the tops of their heads. Donghyuck clenched his hands, looking as if he was trying to hold himself back from saying something, but he said it anyway.

“I meant it you know...when I said you looked pretty” he uttered, voice barely above a whisper. That was enough to tip Mark over. Steady tears streamed down his face, he quickly turned around and started walking so that the younger couldn’t see him. The rain came down heavier now, the droplets cascading over his face, but not enough to disguise his tears. Donghyuck chased after him, clasping his hand around the elder’s wrist, pulling him around to look at him. Hurt twisted onto Donghyuck’s expression when he saw Mark’s face. Mark swore that he never wanted to see Donghyuck look like that again. Especially when he was the one that caused that pain.

“Hyung...are you crying?” the younger observed, eyes darting around Mark’s profile to see if he was correct. The elder’s red and glossy eyes gave him away. Mark shoved him back, trying to free his hand from the other’s hold, but Donghyuck wrapped him into a warm embrace instead.

“I’m sorry Mark...I’m so sorry” he said softly in the elder’s ear. Donghyuck had always been warm, Mark often found comfort in it because he was cold more commonly than hot, but he would never tell the younger that. For now, he let himself melt in the heat that Donghyuck was giving him. He raised his arms up, clinging to the back of the younger’s shirt as he sobbed into his shoulder. The rain was pouring now, and in the empty street stood two dumb boys.

 

*

 

Mark wasn’t sure how he got here, he hadn’t really been paying attention when Donghyuck lead him through the pelting rain. Mark could hardly see from the blurriness of his tears alone, so the rain didn’t help. There he stood in the entryway of Donghyuck’s house, both boys soaked to the bone.

“I’ll run you a hot bath” the younger said as he padded off deeper into his home, slipping off his drenched shoes in the process. Mark stood there for a while, not really knowing what he should do. In the meantime, he followed the younger’s actions, taking off his shoes so not to track water all through the house. Donghyuck came back shortly, poking his head around the corner.

“Aren’t you coming?” he sounded a little more upbeat, but still timid. Mark thought that he was so cute. He followed the younger to the bathroom where he must have been running the world’s hottest bath, because steam was already forming on the mirror and the tub wasn’t even done filling up yet.

“I’ve laid out a towel and some of my clothes, you can use them when you get out” he said softly. Mark nodded his head in response, watching as the younger walked out and shut the door behind him.

He let out a lengthy sigh when Donghyuck left, looking at his disheveled appearance in the mirror. His hair was soaked, the wet strands plastered to his forehead, his eyes were red and swollen, and his skin pale from the chill. Yeah, sure, “pretty” Mark thought to himself. He looked like a mess. He undressed himself, dipped his toe tentatively into the hot water, it wasn’t too bad. He plunged in, immediately regretting his hastiness. The scalding water stung at his skin, but thankfully his body adjusted to it quickly. He could see his skin turning a little red under the water though. He slid down the back of the tub, sinking further into the depths of the warm liquid, letting it engulf him and wash away his troubles. If only it were that easy. But, it did at least make him feel a little better.

Around twenty minutes passed and Mark’s fingers were beginning to get pruney, a sign to him that he needed to get out of the tub. He hoisted himself up, grabbing the towel left on the sink for him and patted himself dry. He looked in the mirror again, his face was flushed from the heat but at least there was some color back in him. He glanced at the clothes Donghyuck had put out for him, a plain pastel pink t-shirt and light grey sweat shorts. The clothes were undeniably comfy, and Mark couldn’t help but to imagine how adorable Donghyuck would look in this outfit. He stepped out of the bathroom, feeling much more revitalized than before.

He wandered through the halls, ruffling his damp hair with a towel as he looked for Donghyuck. To be honest, this was Mark’s first time in Donghyuck’s house, well at least his new house. He had been to his house before when they were kids, but his parents had moved recently, luckily not too far. So, everything was new to Mark, he had no idea where to go. He figured that trying to find Donghyuck’s bedroom would be the best course of action, after all that’s probably where Donghyuck would be logically. He scoped out the first floor and didn’t see Donghyuck anywhere, so he made his way upstairs. He noticed that the door at the end of the hallway had its light on, so Mark made a beeline for it without a second thought.

There in that room stood Donghyuck, naked and showering in the middle of the bathroom, the kind that has no separate bath or shower area. Mark was stunned for multiple reasons, he is seeing his best friend naked, he is seeing his crush naked, and Donghyuck is so hot. Donghyuck saw the door swing open in the mirror and promptly turned around in shock. Mark could only see his eyes widen and mouth parted in awe before he hurriedly shut the door. He held the door shut and leaned against it, panting slightly because for some reason just that short glimpse of Donghyuck sent his heart rate through the roof.

He stood there for a few seconds still trying to comprehend what happened, like why in the hell did Donghyuck’s family have two bathrooms? And for the love of god _why_ did Donghyuck have to look so damn good naked? Mark felt the all too familiar wave of blood rush to his groin and internally cursed everything in the world. He took some deep breaths, refusing for his dick to get the better of him, he was in charge here, not his penis. He could handle this, at least he hoped. In the meantime, he needed to focus on something else that isn’t Donghyuck in attempt to make his boner go away faster.

He looked to his left, peeping inside the room next to him because the door was open. It appeared to be a bedroom, upon further investigation he saw their school uniform hanging within a closet. So, this was Donghyuck’s room, great, would have been nice to find that before he walked in on the other ass naked. He padded into the room, taking in the sights around him as he went. He smiled when he spotted that the room was a little messy, clothes strewn across the floor here and there, some trash on the younger’s dresser, and his bed wasn’t made. Donghyuck clearly hadn’t been expecting company, but Mark liked being able to see the younger’s private life, the side of him that he didn’t get to see often. It was so unapologetically Donghyuck.

He walked further into the room, eyes falling on a vanity where a large amount of pictures were taking up the space of the mirror. Mark smiled fondly, there were pictures of Donghyuck and their close friends, many of which he specifically remembered the days they were taken. One was when all of them decided one day to play a game of soccer, sporting their favorite teams, and Jaemin miserably twisted his ankle and the game had to be cut short. Another was when Jeno had gotten his hands on a small firework, shortly after the picture was taken, said firework went AWOL and found its way into Donghyuck’s neighbors’ window. Luckily it was a dud and didn’t actually go off in their house or else they would have had to do more than just raise enough money to repair the window. Donghyuck still hadn’t let Jeno live that one down.

Upon further examination, Mark noticed that there were actually more pictures of him alone or with Donghyuck than any other kind of picture on the mirror. Some made sense, like the time when they entered high school and their moms insisted that they take ‘first day of high school’ photos. Or the time when they won second place at the science fair together — not first place, because that’s too much work. But, there were a lot of pictures of just Mark, ranging from him smiling like a goof to looking stoic. Many of these pictures Mark didn’t even know existed, he had never seen them before. A lot of them were so cringey and he hated the fact Donghyuck actually looked at these because he looks like such an idiot in so many of them. Maybe hate was a strong word, because he couldn’t actually tell if he hated it or if he loved that Donghyuck liked them enough to hang them up to look at them again and again. Maybe he loved it.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caught Mark off guard, feeling like he was looking at something he shouldn’t be for some reason. He jolted away from the vanity, sprinting to the bed to act as if he hadn’t been snooping around. He noticed the bulge in his pants still hadn’t quite calmed down yet, so he used the towel that was still in his hand to cover up the evidence, right on time because at that moment Donghyuck walked in.

Mark’s breath hitched in his throat when his eyes landed on Donghyuck. The younger was only wearing some dark grey joggers, no shirt. Donghyuck was either very bold or very dumb, Mark wasn’t sure which, because he knew that Donghyuck had seen him walk in on him naked. Did the younger not care? Was he not shy about being seen naked? Being half naked now was a step down from before, but still.

Donghyuck ruffled his damp hair with a towel, eyes connecting with Mark’s as he walked further into the room. Something was a little off about him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Donghyuck looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words, or maybe was just debating if he should say it at all. The air between them was heavy, leading Mark to be uncomfortable, fidgeting on the other’s bed a little. Dongyhuk paced around the room, trying to look like he was doing things, like tidying up some unfolded laundry and grabbing his moisturizer to put on his face, but Mark could tell that he was just stalling. He locked eyes with Mark again who was being so obvious with his staring. He exhaled sharply, taking in a deep breath before saying what needed to be said.

“Hyung...” the younger began, “I can see the tent you’re pitching.”

Mark looked down in disbelief, the towel was doing its job, there was no sight of his boner. He opened his mouth to retaliate but Donghyuck cut him off before he could do so.

“Nobody piles a wet towel on their lap like that, so you’re obviously hiding something.”

Damn. He got him there. Mark hadn’t had enough time to think that one through. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do in this situation. He kept his head low, not wanting to meet the other boy’s gaze that he could feel piercing his skin. He fumbled with one of the corners of the towel in his hands, distracting himself from the boy that stood five feet away from him. Donghyuck could tell that Mark wasn’t going to budge, especially when he was looming over him like this. So, he sat down on the floor near the elder's legs, getting low as not to intimidate Mark. He sighed slowly before looking up at Mark, placing his palm on the other’s kneecap.

“Hyung...are you gay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord...how is Mark supposed to respond to Donghyuck's question?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY) (updates and I'm a little funny, I swear)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY) (Please ask me whatever burning questions you have)


	3. Sweet Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the well overdue update. I've been extremely busy with the semester coming to an end with papers, projects, finals blahblahblah. I'm very excited for this semester to be over though so that I'll have more time to write and update!  
> P.S I'm sorry that this raunchy update is being uploaded on Easter weekend of all times ehehehe.

“Hyung...are you gay?”

Donghyuck’s words were short and to the point, but for some reason that word kept ringing in Mark’s ears over and over again. Was he gay? He really didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was interested in other guys, only Donghyuck. If Donghyuck were a girl then he would like her too. It’s just because it’s _Donghyuck_. Moments passed of Mark not saying anything, so Donghyuck pressed on.

“You can be honest with me” his voice suddenly more gentle.

“Yeah...I think so” Mark answered slowly. Saying yes was easier than explaining himself to Donghyuck, so he played along.

“You _think_ so? So you’re unsure” Donghyuck tried to shed light on the situation. Why was Donghyuck acting as his therapist? He’s the elder here, but why does it not look like it?

“Yeah...this is all new to me, so...” the elder trailed off. He still couldn’t look Donghyuck in the face, so he twiddled his thumbs. Donghyuck made a noise that he understood. A moment of silence passed over them before Donghyuck continued the conversation.

“Is that why you seemed frustrated that day...when I walked in on you? Is it because you’re experimenting?” Donghyuck said calmly, but Mark was far from calm now.

They were back on that topic again when Mark wanted to be as far away from it as possible. That dreadful day. Donghyuck wasn’t entirely wrong though, so, Mark nodded his head in affirmation. Donghyuck glided his thumb over Mark’s knee reassuringly, causing Mark to finally build up the courage to peak at the younger in front of him.

His brows were pinched slightly together in concern, a look that made Mark’s heart miss a beat. He gulped hard before shooting his eyes back down to his lap. Donghyuck saw this gesture, inhaling long and slow before saying something Mark never expected him to say.

“If you need help, I can help you get through this...but only if you truly want to.”

Excuse me? What? This was similar to that one day, but Mark was realizing that hearing it again, he still wasn’t prepared this time around either. The confusion on Mark’s face must have told Donghyuck that he needed to elaborate.

“If you’re confused about your sexuality, I can help you figure it out...if you want.”

Mark blinked slowly, putting the pieces together. Oh, so Donghyuck was offering to help him learn if he’s really gay or not. Interesting to say the least.

“So...” Mark started, pausing to gather his words before he said something stupid, because that was very likely. He darted his tongue out over his lips quickly, wetting them because suddenly everything felt too dry and stiff in the room. “What do you mean by ‘help’?” he probed, because “help” was so vague and could be a number of possibilities.

“Specifically I mean sexually. To help you learn if you like guys sexually. To be even more direct so that I don’t mislead you, I wouldn’t mind helping you get off” the younger concluded. That made Mark’s head spin. So many questions were running through his mind, but one was much more apparent than the others.

“Are...are _you_ gay Donghyuck?” Mark questioned breathlessly. His voice hushed as to not be heard by anyone, but that didn’t matter because they were the only ones in the house. Maybe Mark himself didn’t want to hear the question, but most of all didn’t want to know the answer.

“I’m like you, I don’t know. So, why don’t we help each other out? Friends help each other right?”

That. Those words right there, made Mark’s whole world crumble down. Friends, of course. It was always “friends”. He played it off like it was nothing, as always, even though he felt his heart being squeezed in his chest.

“Are you suggesting a friends with benefits kind of relationship?” the elder asked, tone unsure.

“Yeah—” Donghyuck started nodding his head slowly, “—I think I am” he said as he nodded his head harder, like he was coming to terms with the idea himself. “What do you say, hyung?”

That’s a good question. What does Mark say? He needs more time, way more time to think about this. A day, a week, hell anything would be better than right now.

“If you don’t give me an answer now then I’ll take it as you’re too uncertain and I won’t follow through. If you really want this you have to tell me now. This is your only chance” Donghyuck declared.

What a little shit. Who does he think he is throwing around orders like that? Who is the elder here? But the intense, serious look Donghyuck is giving him right now tells Mark that now is not the time to scold the younger. How is he even so intimidating when he’s sitting low on the floor like this? Donghyuck was waiting not so patiently for Mark’s answer, and Mark felt like his gaze alone was about to burn through him.

“Alright” Mark croaked, voice giving out in the middle of the word because his vocal chords were so constrained.

“Say it. Say what you’re agreeing to so that I know you understand and want this” Donghyuck ordered. This aggressive side of Donghyuck was really something else. Mark didn’t know how to respond to it. He’s not sure if he’s scared, uncomfortable, angry, or turned on. He took a deep breath, forming a sentence in his head that he thought will suffice for the younger.

“I want to be friends with benefits with you” Mark mumbled feebly. There, he said it.

“Alright” the younger confirmed, his tone a little softer now, coming down from his more adult-like side. “Then we’ll start now” Donghyuck said as he climbed onto the bed from his position on the floor.

“Excuse me?” Mark blurted out a little comically, completely blindsided by the younger’s sudden words.

“You’re still hard right? Let me help you take care of it” he said as he was reaching for the towel occupying Mark’s lap.

He tossed it into the floor and lo and behold Mark’s erection was definitely still there. Uninvited, but still hanging out at the party. Donghyuck already has his hand on the bulging area, palming it in his hand over the material of his own shorts that Mark was wearing. Mark quivered at the much wanted attention to the area, but his mind was going a mile a minute telling him that they shouldn’t do this.

“H-Hyuk wait!” he stuttered out, already feeling really good from the stimulation that the younger is giving him. “I don’t know about this...can this wait?”

“Wait for when, hyung? If you don’t start getting used to it now then you’re just going to keep delaying it. How else are you supposed to know if you’re gay or not?” the younger complained, finding the head of Mark’s dick through the fabric of the shorts and twisting it in his hand slightly. Mark positively writhed in pleasure and need from the gesture, a whiny mewl escaping his throat unexpectedly.

He knew that Donghyuck’s reasoning right there made no sense, but he couldn’t find the words to argue with him on it because his mind was being so muddled with pleasure at the moment. He moaned softly from the contact of the other’s hand. Before he knew it, Donghyuck was already pushing him down onto the bed. He grabbed the waistband of Mark’s shorts and pulled them off with much more ease than Mark was expecting, his underwear even came off in the process. That just wasn’t right or fair.

Donghyuck placed his hands on the underside of Mark’s knees, pushing his legs into his chest as he reached up toward a table beside the left of his bed. He opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube that was tucked away inside. The thought of Donghyuck having lube in his bedroom made Mark’s face flush. But, the more he thought about it, of course Donghyuck had lube. The pop of the cap coming undone brought Mark out of his thoughts. He saw Donghyuck getting ready to pour the lube over his fingers when an idea suddenly came over him. He pressed his feet against Donghyuck, pushing him away slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked, taken back a bit.

“I don’t want you to look at me while doing that” Mark huffed out, words messy and unsophisticated, but Donghyuck understood what he meant.

“Then...what do you want me to do?” Donghyuck asked a little cheeky, wanting to hear an alternative from the elder. Mark hadn’t expected the attention to suddenly be put on him.

“Can we um...try a different position?” he mumbled hesitantly. That was enough for the younger. He gripped Mark’s shoulder, pulling him up by it, then he quickly yet gracefully looped behind him.

“This way I can’t see your face, but I can still see what I’m doing” he hummed lowly in Mark’s ear, causing him to shudder and he was sure Donghyuck felt it, because his torso was pressed flat against his back.

Donghyuck traced his hands up and down Mark’s waist, a subtle touch, but it made Mark’s skin burn and crawl. He replaced the pads of his fingers with the tips of his nails, gliding them over Mark’s soft body. The elder’s breath hitched in his throat, especially when Donghyuck started clawing at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Mark involuntarily bucked his hips into the younger’s hands, the sensation being close enough to his needy cock that it left him wanting attention in that area.

Mark couldn’t see it, but a sly smile crept onto Donghyuck’s face, he knew what the elder wanted, but he wouldn’t give it to him. Instead, he brought his hands back up, taking a nipple in each and twisting the small lumps. A quiet squeak came out of Mark, he hadn’t been one much for nipple play before, but he was quickly learning that if it was Donghyuck’s hands, then everything felt great.

He played rough again, scratching lightly at Mark’s nipples with his nails, causing the skin to turn a faint red from the irritation. Mark jolted from the touch and Donghyuck rested his chin on the elder’s shoulder, looking down to see the state of the other’s member. Mark was already forming a bead of precum on his tip.

Donghyuck caved a little, lowering one of his hands to sedate the elder’s wants. He tugged infuriatingly slow, his hand rough and dry without the addition of lube. It was a feeling that Mark was slowly losing his mind to, it felt good but it wasn’t enough. Mark turned his head toward the bottle of lube that had been cast aside on the bed, palming at it to try to reach it. Donghyuck noticed and quickly grabbed it before he could do so.

“Do you want me to use this hyung?” he asked annoyingly, because yes obviously he wanted him to use it. Mark nodded his head in response, but that wasn’t good enough for Donghyuck. “Say it” he ordered.

“I want you to use the lube” Mark said, tone a little whiny because Donghyuck was being so mean.

“No” Donghyuck replied, short and sweet — but it wasn’t sweet at all.

Mark couldn’t help the immediate “Why?!” that he blurted out. Was Donghyuck actually refusing him something right now? Since when did Donghyuck get so bold?

“Because, I bet that you can produce enough lubrication on your own. Show me” the younger cooed in his ear, sending a hot wave all the way down to his groin. His dick twitched in Donghyuck’s hand and a small amount of precum leaked out onto his fingers. Damn him.

“See?” the younger chuckled, pleased with himself. He stroked the little bit of lubrication over the expanse of Mark’s length, his hand gliding just a little more easily over him now, but the sensation was still odd.

“Hyuk...please” Mark whined.

This was already so embarrassing, and Donghyuck dragging it out like this wasn’t helping. Mark just wanted to come and be done with this. Donghyuck’s heart swelled in his chest, because Mark being shy and impatient like this was undeniably cute. So, he could only comply.

“Alright...I’m sorry” he mumbled in the elder’s ear as he removed his hand, reaching for the lube.

He squeezed a dot onto Mark’s member, smoothing it over the surface. Mark immediately pushed into the contact, toes curling in response. Donghyuck eased his grip over the other, stroking slow and building up his pace from there.

Mark’s mind was quickly becoming foggy from the amount of pleasure building up inside of him. Donghyuck watched as light tremors coursed through the elder’s body, causing random muscles to twitch here and there. It was so sexy. Mark was so sexy.

He watched the other’s pulse beat hard from the veins in his neck, and he couldn’t help but to lick a small stripe up along the side of it. Mark moaned softly. More — Donghyuck wanted to hear more. He gnawed at the juncture between the elder’s neck and shoulder, not hard but enough friction to form goosebumps all over his skin. Mark was leaking a fair amount now, a small stain forming on Donghyuck’s bed sheets from some excess that dripped down.

He took his attention away from Mark’s shaft for a bit, moving his hand to the head of Mark’s cock that was looking swollen and sensitive now. He rubbed lightly at the area, thumb cascading over the slit in the middle of his head, causing Mark to let out a louder moan. _Beautiful_. Donghyuck did it again, Mark’s thighs involuntarily clenching together from the stimulation. Donghyuck pushed them apart, wanting to see Mark’s cock as he abused it. Wanting to see the damage that he was causing to Mark’s body.

“Does this feel good, hyung?” Donghyuck asked innocently, like the other wasn’t trembling with lust in his hold right now.

Mark nodded his head harshly, biting his bottom lip to to stifle a particularly aggressive moan when Donghyuck purposefully squeezed his entire head hard. Mark instinctively reached his hand down, grabbing the younger by the wrist and pushing his hand away. Donghyuck was a little shocked by the elder’s sudden action.

“That’s too much...if you kept doing that I was going to come really fast” Mark said panting. Donghyuck blinked slowly, trying to understand Mark’s reasoning.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Donghyuck asked, bewildered by the elder. Mark was silent, chewing the inside of his cheek before saying what was on his mind.

“...I want you to do what you did last time” he mumbled, hardly audible. Donghyuck tensed up, a warm wave traveling to his crotch from the elder’s forwardness. When he didn’t say anything fast enough for Mark’s liking he continued, “you know...with your fingers.”

That was a knockout. The way Mark was hesitantly telling Donghyuck how he wanted him to please him and how there was a blush creeping up the elder’s entire neck and up to the tips of his ears. So cute.

Mark had turned his head completely away from the younger, trying his hardest to not look at Donghyuck behind him. He playfully nipped at the lobe of Mark’s nicely exposed ear, earning him a startled yelp.

He hummed in response to the elder’s request, pleased with how Mark had finally acted like he wanted this, that he wasn’t forcing him into this, because he really did want Mark’s consent. Mark felt the vibration from Donghyuck’s hum through his back, a comforting stimulation that he found himself leaning into.

Donghyuck popped the cap off of the bottle again, pouring just enough to coat his fingers before lining them up with Mark’s entrance. He pushed slowly, but Mark easily let him in, no resistance at all. Maybe it was because Mark was more comfortable with this kind of thing now, or maybe it was because of how turned on he was at the moment, neither of the boys knew.

Donghyuck was able to find the elder’s prostate immediately, Mark was very stunned when he felt Donghyuck’s finger push against it without any warning. He clenched tight around his finger, a low mewl emitting from his lips. Donghyuck did as he knew what Mark liked, so he put pressure on and off of the area with the pad of his finger. Mark was squirming in his hold, his head eventually becoming too heavy so he let it fall back onto younger’s shoulder for support.

Donghyuck watched Mark’s face, at least the little bit of it that he could see, as he continued to finger him. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed and mouth parted, letting out pretty noises. His neck was exposed nicely from the way his head was draped across his shoulder, so Donghyuck took the advantage to ravage his neck again.

He had good intentions, peppering delicate kisses along the elder’s jaw, behind his ear and down his neck. But, the growing moans from the other urged him further, his tender kisses turning into passionate and aggressive ones.

Donghyuck entered a second finger, once again easy this time and Mark arched his back in pleasure. He wriggled his fingers inside of him and when Mark let out a particular moan that Donghyuck could only describe as pornstar-ish, the elder shot his hand up to his mouth. He contained his voice like that, but Donghyuck could still hear the low whimpers in the other’s throat, because it was getting excruciatingly hard for Mark to stay quiet now that Donghyuck was thrusting in and out of him harder and faster than before. But, that wasn’t enough for Donghyuck.

“Let me hear your voice hyung” he called softly in Mark’s ear.

Mark kindly declined, shaking his head, but that wasn’t the answer that the younger wanted. Donghyuck pressed his fingers hard into Mark’s bundle of nerves, not letting up on the pressure. Mark arched his back and his legs shook hard, a large amount of precum spilling out of him, moaning loud into his hand.

“Let me hear you. Your voice sounds so pretty like this” the younger said breathily.

Mark’s skin pricked where Donghyuck’s hot breath touched. He obliged when he realized that Donghyuck wasn’t letting up, his hand falling onto the bed and fumbling with the sheets, pulling a large clump of them into his hand. Donghyuck thought that his moans were hot? Donghyuck liked hearing his moans? This knowledge was too much for him.

“Fuck—” Donghyuck whispered breathily in Mark’s ear, “-you’re so hot inside, hyung...my fingers are melting.”

Yeah, Mark felt like his spine and hips were melting too, the constant currents of pleasure coursing through him. He vaguely remembered through the static that was the state of his brain right now, the scorching hot bath that Donghyuck had run for him. His body temperature was through the roof and that probably explained why Mark felt so hot everywhere right now. Donghyuck’s touches weren’t helping either, wherever he collided with him, Mark’s skin burned and he ached down to his bones.

“Donghyuck...” Mark moaned breathlessly. His cognitive sense malfunctioning and his body taking over, no thoughts, only feeling.

“Shit—” Donghyuck hissed against his ear. But, the contact was soon gone.

Donghyuck spun Mark around and haphazardly sat him atop his lap, the elder’s body pliant with pleasure. The very needy and annoyed whine that emitted from Mark’s throat when Donghyuck pulled his fingers out of him would be mortifying if his head wasn’t already clouded in arousal, and his embarrassment of Donghyuck seeing his face rippled with pleasure already forgotten. Donghyuck guided one of Mark’s hands to his joggers, placing it on top of his very prominent hard on. Mark’s breath hitched in his throat, the sudden hardness against his hand pulling his mind back down to Earth just a little bit.

“Me too...” Donghyuck mumbled. Mark almost had to ask what he meant, still too far gone to make sense of anything that was happening, but then Donghyuck elaborated. “Take care of me too.”

Mark couldn’t tell if his mind was running a mile a minute, or if it was blank. On one hand, the very fact that Donghyuck was _hard_ because of him was astonishing. But, that he wanted Mark to help get him off was a whole other level. On the other hand, Mark’s body was buzzing with lust, Donghyuck’s wet kisses against his neck and one of his hands teasing his nipple. It was all both too much and not enough.

Without a second thought — or really, no thought at all — Mark’s hand found its way under Donghyuck’s pants. He knew full well what was lying underneath of them, so when his hand twitched away lightly at the touch of Donghyuck’s fevered member against his skin as if he had been burned was a mystery in itself. Everything — this whole situation — was something that his mind was still desperately trying to grasp.

He swallowed thickly — which was more of a hassle than necessary due to the fact that Dongyhuk started wiggling his fingers inside of him again — and curled his fingers around the younger’s shaft. The sharp, short moan that the touch emitted from Donghyuck’s throat sent a hot wave of arousal down Mark’s body.

He stroked Donghyuck along with what best rhythm that he could, but it must have sufficed, because the other seemed to be loving the attention. Mark soaked up the image of Donghyuck shutting his eyes harshly, the sides crinkling and his brows pinched together, and his bottom lip trembling as shaky breaths escaped them. Mark looked no better himself, his head rolling back and hips bucking up when Donghyuck rubbed his prostate particularly well.

“So pretty...” Mark heard the younger say out of nowhere.

He forced his neck to support the weight of his head, lifting it to see what Donghyuck was mumbling about. He was met with Donghyuck staring at him, eyes glassy and lids heavy with ecstasy. Mark was baffled, because really if Donghyuck could see himself, he was sure that he wouldn’t stand a chance against how ethereal he looked right now. Mark probably looked like a sweaty, pitiful heathen next to the near godlike image of Donghyuck.

Mark hated the way Donghyuck was staring at him, couldn’t bear to have Donghyuck look at him and lie to his face. So, he buried his face in the crook of the younger’s neck. He didn’t want to drag this out any longer, becoming slowly more aware of Donghyuck’s increasing arousal by the wetness coating his hand, and knowing that he himself couldn’t keep this up much longer.

He changed up his tactics a bit, twisting his wrist whenever his hand rose to the top of Donghyuck’s cock, playing with his sensitive head. It earned him a beautiful moan right in his ear, but the action also made Donghyuck press harder into his bundle of nerves, making Mark desperately want the feeling over and over again. He ground his hips down onto Donghyuck’s hand, getting himself off and chasing that sweet relief, all the while stroking Donghyuck as well. His abdomen spasmed as his muscles clenched, a climax bubbling inside of him as he rolled sloppily out of rhythm with Donghyuck’s fingers.

“Donghyuck-ah...” Mark cried meekly, voice constrained as he teetered on the edge.

All it took was one last hard thrust from Donghyuck to have him spilling all over his own stomach and onto the younger’s joggers. His hand clenched involuntarily as all of his muscles constricted, squeezing Donghyuck’s cock roughly. With a sharp groan, Donghyuck was following right behind him, hot come running down Mark’s hand.

They sat there for several moments, letting their orgasms rake through them. The room was silent, save for their haggard breathing and the faint ringing in Mark’s ears from the blood rushing through them. Time had seemed to stop, Mark was blissfully enjoying the sound of Donghyuck’s heartbeat. But, the younger pulling his fingers out of him was a rude awakening that this couldn’t last forever.

“I feel like we need another shower after that” Donghyuck joked breathily, the gross stickiness only becoming apparent to Mark when he raised his head from Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Wanna take one together?” Donghyuck continued when Mark didn’t reply. He couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not, the small smile adorning his lips led him to believe that he was only teasing him, but at the same time, it sounded very Hyuck-like to be all greasy like that.

“Not particularly” Mark answered honestly, knowing full well that if they did, the likelihood of some more sexual shenanigans were bound to play out, and he was way too drained to even think about that.

A little more time passed, mostly filled with the both of them getting dressed again. Not that Mark was complaining, he wanted to prolong the act of not talking as long as possible at the moment.

“So...about that project” Donghyuck led on casually.

And just like that, they went about their day, discussing what they should do for their class. They didn’t talk about what had just happened, sweeping it under the rug to be bothered with on another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Mark just keeps digging his own grave.
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)
> 
> [My curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


	4. The Covenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away from this fic for so long, but I'm back and offer a lot of emotions ehehehe.  
> Also the general vibe of this chapter can be summed up in Troye Sivan's "Fools" so if you want to get into the emotions of what Mark is feeling, I recommend listening to it!~

Mark and Donghyuck didn’t really talk about their relationship from then on, but they did keep experimenting. Some days, he felt like he was no longer in control, letting Donghyuck completely take the lead. Other days, he felt like he was being selfish and using Donghyuck — knowing the reasons behind why he agreed to Donghyuck’s proposal, but that he would never admit them to the younger. He didn’t know himself anymore, he felt lost, drifting through time as the days dragged on.

Eventually, their last day of high school came, and on their graduation day, Donghyuck told Mark some interesting news. He had been hired by an up and coming high end hotel company, not as a receptionist or greeter, but part of the marketing team. Mark was wary at first, because no offense, but why would a luxury company hire Donghyuck — a freshly graduated high school student with no college education or experience in the field of business? But, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, because Donghyuck was very charismatic and good at...persuading.

It was just about two months out of their graduation when Mark got a message from Donghyuck, inviting him to come visit the place he worked. They had stopped talking to each other as much, because Mark had taken up a summer job that was keeping him busy, and he was sure that they kept Donghyuck busy where he worked too.

Donghyuck had sent Mark the address of the office he worked at, and to say that he was a bit overwhelmed by the structure and style of the building was an understatement. Not to mention the people filing in and out of the doors, dressed head to toe in brands that Mark had only ever seen in advertisements and some that he hadn’t heard of at all. To put it shortly, he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb, showing up in his casual jeans and an oversized hoodie that was probably honestly in need of a wash.

He timidly pushed on the revolving door, edging closer to the front desk, and picking up his pace when the lady standing at it looked up at him from her computer with a cold gaze.

“I’m here to see Donghyuck” he croaked as he fumbled with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, feeling so small under her stern expression.

“I wasn’t told that you would be coming...” she quirked a suspicious eyebrow at him, pointing her nose up.

“I-I have a message from him” Mark stumbled over his words as he tried to fish for his phone out his pants pocket.

He scrolled through his messages, feeling like he was taking forever when in reality it took him no more than ten seconds. He flashed his phone screen to the receptionist who looked clearly unamused and was already on the phone to call Donghyuck’s office for confirmation. It was both interesting and a little intimidating that Donghyuck was apparently _this_ important to have such precautions before someone met him.

The call up to Donghyuck’s office had lasted hardly any time, and Mark had just started to get his bearings and calm his nervous heart when the uptight receptionist ended the call and started spewing directions at him to get to Donghyuck’s office. He tried to fight back the urge to wince when he had to ask her one more time to make sure that he heard everything correctly and she rolled her eyes at him. Because getting lost in this place with scary employees who apparently wanted to chew him up and spit him out would be catastrophic.

With the directions locked away in his mind — at least he hoped they were — he made his way up the building. The elevator ride up to the right floor was unbearably long and awkward, getting odd looks from everyone who came and went since he clearly didn’t blend in with the fashion standard. When he finally arrived to his stop with an alarming ping from the elevator speaker, he spotted the other reception desk that the prior employee had told him to go to in the middle of her instructions. He thanked the heavens that it had been relatively easy to find as he walked over to the person sitting at the counter, who seemingly had a more kind appearance than the lady on the first floor.

Mark told her who he was here for and she informed him that she had already heard from the other lady. She told him that Donghyuck was already expecting him, waving her hand to the door at the end of a long hallway that Mark could only assume where Donghyuck was. He nodded his head in thanks before trotting off in the direction of the door — happy to be almost over with these snooty employees — he just wanted to see Donghyuck. But then the realization that he was actually about to see Donghyuck kicked in. He didn’t know why he was nervous, maybe because he hadn’t seen him in a couple months, or it was just his usual nerves that liked to make themselves known whenever Donghyuck was included. Either way, he couldn’t help the pumping of his heart that made his fingers tremble as he reached for the handle of the door.

He pushed open the door hesitantly, peeking his head through the small crack before diving all the way in. Donghyuck was sat at his desk, rustling through a stack of papers. He...looked good. Of course he fit the clothing criteria along with everyone else who worked here, complete with a navy suit, round framed glasses, and a quaff to his hair that made him look ever more mature. Mark swallowed thickly, hesitating to go in further until his lingering gaze must have caught Donghyuck’s attention — that unsettling feeling that someone was watching him.

“You know, most people knock before they come in” he smiled as his eyes flitted back to the papers in his hand. The whole casualness of it all and the scene painted in front of Mark had him immediately thinking of scenarios that were not safe for work, and he internally winced at himself for that. This was just a friendly get together, that’s all it was.

Donghyuck leaned back in his chair, stretching his stiff muscles and his eyelids fluttering shut from the blissful feeling. He cracked open an eye after he didn’t hear Mark say anything or move. He curled his finger to beckon Mark over while his other hand resituated the glasses that had slid down the bridge of his nose. Mark straightened up before walking over cautiously, stopping right in front of Donghyuck’s desk — which now that he was closer he could see that his very own name tag sat atop it.

“So...what exactly did you want to do?” Mark asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unable to look Donghyuck in the eye, so he kept his head down to scan across his desk.

“Well you see, I had originally planned for you to just come to the hotel that I stay at since there’s more to do there, not the office. But, I got called in for some last minute business that needed taken care of” Donghyuck sighed the words out, and Mark had only been in his presence for just a few minutes, but he could already tell that he was in need of a break.

“You _stay_ at the hotel?” Mark’s brow unintentionally pinched at the thought.

“It’s much nicer than you’re probably imagining. Besides, my boss; Johnny, offered the living space for free as part of the job. So who am I to decline a free place to stay?” Donghyuck answered, waving his hand about in a nonchalant way.

“But don’t you make enough money now to get your own place?” Mark continued as he tried to wrap his head around the younger’s situation, getting more information out of him.

“I do, but it’s close to the office and I like living with other people anyway rather than by myself” Donghyuck said as he sat back upright in his chair, tidying the stack of papers on his desk.

“‘Other people’?” Mark quirked a mildly confused eyebrow at the younger.

“Yeah, I live with Johnny; the owner of the hotel, and Jaehyun; a coworker of mine who specializes in social media marketing” he finally stood up from his seat, stretching one more time to relieve his oddly aching bones. “None of that is important though, what’s important is that you’re here and we’re going to the hotel because I want to show you around” he informed, grabbing his suit jacket that was hanging across the back of his seat before tossing his arms haphazardly through the sleeves.

Mark wasn’t one to object, slightly intrigued in the place that Donghyuck now apparently stayed with his boss and coworker. If you asked him, it sounded stressful. But, Donghyuck seemed to be enjoying his new life — or at least that he didn’t mind it — so who was he to look down on that? He figured he would give it a shot, that was what Donghyuck had apparently invited him here for after all.

In the back of his mind, there was a small voice that muttered about how it wished that Donghyuck had brought him for other reasons — missing his touch and their intimate experiments together. But, Donghyuck hadn’t brought that up since their graduation and gotten his job. Maybe Mark had just been a fling, maybe Donghyuck had decided that he didn’t want to play around anymore. Either way, the thoughts had Mark in state of relief and disappointment — an oddly melancholic feeling.

So, he followed Donghyuck back to his place — well more like rode back with him since they were both being chauffeured in one of the company cars. And wow, when they pulled up to the hotel, Mark couldn’t help the way he became speechless from the sight. The building was massive, ridiculously tall in comparison to the competing hotels nearby, so much to the point that he wondered if the owner was overcompensating for something.

Donghyuck led him inside to an elevator that seemed a little different than the others, guarded by security on either side of the doors. Upon seeing Donghyuck, one of them entered a code that opened the doors of the elevator. The two of them shuffled inside, an air of silence looming in the cramped space as Mark tried to gather his thoughts.

“Already speechless, huh?” Donghyuck chuckled warmly, turning his head to look at Mark.

Mark nodded feebly before finding enough control over his body to move his mouth, uttering a faint “Yeah.”

It’s not like he was amazed by the hotel itself, rather the fact that this was Donghyuck’s life now. The fact that he had gone from just a freshly graduated high school student to working in a multi-million dollar company. Some people really did luck out with their life — one of those people being Donghyuck.

“You’ve seen nothing yet” Donghyuck hummed, returning his head back to look straight ahead at the closed doors.

When they finally landed on the floor — which was at the very top of the building — Donghyuck stayed back to let Mark go out first. Mark didn’t know what to look at, the marble flooring, the columns that emerged from them and into the pristine white ceiling, the huge TV mounted on the wall surrounded by several couches, the many hallways that led to who knows where, or the _huge_ set of doors at the far end room.

Donghyuck laughed at the way Mark froze after stepping off of the elevator, his lips slightly parted in awe and his eyes wide. “I told you” he settled a friendly hand between Mark’s shoulders, “And you haven’t even seen everything.”

With that, Donghyuck led Mark around the floor and actually the two below it as well, complete with a grand dining hall, a massive library that was attached to those giant doors, a game room, a gym, and a swimming pool. When that was all said and done, Donghyuck lastly wanted to show Mark his room, saying that they should play some video games or go swimming in the pool after they were done.

Of course Donghyuck’s room was just as breathtaking as the rest of the building. There was a bed that was drastically large for one person, his own personal office in a separate room, and not to mention his bathroom that had a bathtub that was just tempting Mark to crawl in. But, his favorite was a window on the opposite side of the room with a couch facing it — probably a good place to read a book or get some work done on a laptop, then to curl up and look at the skyline before taking a nap.

Donghyuck got a call in the middle of somewhat showing Mark around his room — which was more or less just him letting Mark be nosy in all of his belongings. He stepped away into the office, and Mark found himself being drawn to the window, looking out at the slow roll of the clouds and the birds flying through the air. He was so enthralled by the sights that he hadn’t noticed Donghyuck coming back into the room until his hands crept onto Mark’s waist. He was mildly startled, but he almost immediately found his body leaning into the touch. Probably a reaction from missing Donghyuck the past few months, but he didn’t let himself get his hopes up since he knew that the younger naturally liked skinship. 

“Did you miss me?” Donghyuck hummed in his ear, resting his chin on Mark’s shoulder.

He could feel the low rumble of Donghyuck’s words through his back where the younger’s chest was pressed up against it, making an unsettling mix of calm and anxiousness wash over him. He clearly knew the answer to that question, but as far as he knew, Donghyuck didn’t. He had been lying to Donghyuck ever since he knew him, so he shouldn’t have any qualms with continuing to do so.

“Not really” his voice was small as he kept his eyes straight ahead at the window. He heard the way Donghyuck whined at that, and tried to ignore the squeezing in his chest. “I know that you’ve been busy so...” his words trailed off at the end while he searched for the right ones to back them up.

“I’m not busy right now though” Donghyuck intervened.

He pressed a soft kiss behind Mark’s ear, taking the way his breath hitched in his throat as a signal to continue. He licked a lazy stripe from the base of his neck up to the spot that he had kissed, then took the shell of Mark’s ear into his mouth, gnawing at it gently. The warm breath that danced across Mark’s ear when Donghyuck let out an amused huff at the soft whimpers from the elder made goosebumps prick all over Mark’s skin. He snaked his hands under Mark’s hoodie, chuckling in content when he realized that he didn’t have a shirt on underneath of it. 

“Are _you_ busy?” Donghyuck asked despite already having a feeling he knew what Mark’s answer would be, or as if his advances would change given the response Mark would return.

Of course Mark replied with a “No” accompanied with a weak head shake. Donghyuck crept his hands up Mark’s torso, one of them emerging from the neckline of his hoodie, where he gripped Mark’s chin loosely but enough to maneuver his head so that he had free range to ravish his neck and jaw. Mark could feel the swell in his pants tightening more and more against the restricting fabric the longer this played out, so he couldn’t help the needy whine that resonated in his throat.

Donghyuck got the memo, pulling himself and Mark backwards to sit on the couch with Mark positioned between his legs. Mark should have been impressed with the way Donghyuck was easily able to take his hoodie off, and even more impressed with his jeans, but he was a little preoccupied with the thought that they were finally going to do this again after so long. Donghyuck grazed his nails along Mark’s skin, from his inner thighs, to his sides, to his stomach, and to his pecs. Mark was writhing with anticipation, his lips parted as airy pants escaped them.

Donghyuck brought one of his hands up to tease at Mark’s mouth, a pleased grin creeping across his face and a warm wave travelling to the pit of his stomach when Mark took two of his fingers in greedily. He swirled his tongue around them, coating them with enough saliva in hopes that Donghyuck would do what he wanted him to. And that’s exactly what Donghyuck had in mind.

He retracted his fingers from the warm confines of Mark’s mouth, bringing them down to sit between Mark’s thighs. He circled his hole with languid, delicate movements, chuckling at the way Mark tried to press into the contact with eagerness before he obliged and edged in a digit. It went in smoother than he had expected.

“Have you been playing with yourself while I’ve been working?” he cooed fondly while pulling in and out with slow strokes. Mark simply nodded his head, his neck going slack along with the rest of his muscles that were beginning to melt from the pleasure. “That’s my job” Donghyuck growled in his ear, curling his finger precisely into Mark’s prostate.

It shoved a strangled moan out from the depths of Mark’s being, his back arching to try to get away from the sudden contact. When he stopped seeing stars, he took a moment to come to the realization that Donghyuck had been able to find his prostate with ease despite being apart for months. He wasn’t sure if he was impressed or scared, but he was beyond turned on. He reached one of his hands back to tangle into Donghyuck’s hair, needing something to do with the stray and twitching limbs. He led the younger’s face back to his neck, loving the feeling of his hot lips and tongue against the skin.

Donghyuck followed along, sucking softly at the skin while he eased in a second finger, and grinning against Mark’s neck when he felt a rumbling groan vibrate in his throat. He kept up those slow drags of his fingers along Mark’s walls, savoring the feeling of Mark shuddering against him and the sound of his desperate voice. Mark thought somewhere in the back of his mind through the fog of pleasure that Donghyuck was definitely going to leave a bruise on his neck from all of the sucking that he would have to cover up before going into work, but that thought was abruptly halted when Donghyuck bit down on said area and pressed into his prostate at the same time.

A sharp cry of pain mixed with pleasure bounced off the walls as Mark’s hips bucked forward. Donghyuck was quick to lap at the assaulted skin on his neck with gentle licks and butterfly kisses, forcing Mark’s mind to juggle between too much and not enough. Mark kept his eyes trained ahead while he ignored the way his hips were rolling into Donghyuck’s hand on their own now. He could see their reflection in the glass of the window, embarrassed of the way his face had morphed into complete bliss, his eyes flitted to the younger. But, his heart stopped and skin burned with want when he saw the way Donghyuck was looking at him in the reflection — like he wanted to devour him.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if the window cleaners dropped by right now?” he sneered, his lips back on Mark’s ear, taking his lobe between his teeth lightly. “They would get to see everything, with your legs spread wide open and your hole constricting tightly around me...begging for more” he continued as he moved to Mark’s jawline, gnawing at the sensitive skin beneath it.

It would certainly be a sight to see, Mark naked and trembling in Donghyuck’s hold, while Donghyuck was still fully dressed in his suit, molding Mark like the putty that he was. Their difference between disheveled and pristine was enough to have Mark leaking more precum from the mere thought alone. He ground into Donghyuck’s fingers, the pool of heat building in his stomach beginning to become unbearable. Donghyuck alternated his fingers from scraping along Mark’s walls, padding small circles against his bundle of nerves, or pressing right into it — always keeping Mark on his toes.

His mouth opened and closed with words that he was trying to say, but never came — his voice too constricted to let any noise aside from moans come out. His whole body was shivering with the bubbling orgasm that was ready to just break free from behind its dam. He glanced at Donghyuck in the reflection again, his toes curling when he was met with a somehow even more devilish look than before from the younger. A smug smile turned the corners of his lips up, moving his head to have his mouth back on Mark’s ear all while never breaking eye contact.

“Do it” he whispered into Mark’s ear, his warm lips brushing against the already fevered skin.

With that, the dam broke inside of Mark and his orgasm flooded through him with violent tremors. Yet even though the rest of his body was convulsing, his eyes were locked on Donghyuck’s. It should be a sin to have someone’s gaze alone to resort him to a crippling mess, but here they were and Mark was really beginning to wonder if Donghyuck was a demon. Donghyuck used shallow thrusts to prolong Mark’s orgasm, with the elder unintentionally rolling his hips softly into the sensation. Only when Donghyuck pulled his fingers out and Mark looked down from the loss of contact did he notice that he hadn’t exactly _come_  — he had a dry orgasm.

He pouted when he saw that his cock was still very hard, and very needy. Donghyuck pressed against his side, making him lay down along the couch while he maneuvered to sit between his legs. Mark looked up at him with lidded eyes, content with his orgasm, but still wanting more nonetheless.

“I have a proposition for you, Mark” the younger cooed as he scraped his nails down the expanse of Mark’s abdomen, eliciting shudders to quake through him. He continued without Mark responding, knowing that the elder hadn’t regained enough composure to speak yet. “How would you like to stay here with me?”

The film over Mark’s eyes cleared at that, coming down from his high abruptly fast. His brow pinched together in confusion, an obvious look that Donghyuck needed to elaborate.

“You see, I missed these moments between us as well, and if you lived here with me, we wouldn’t have to be apart. It’s clear that we both like this relationship, so why stop a good thing?”

It wasn’t a ‘good thing’ though, because Mark was already suffering from the pain and guilt because little did Donghyuck know his true feelings. And it was too late to tell him them now, because of course the younger would be mad if he told him that he used him for his own twisted gain — imagining that Donghyuck actually liked him and that their friends with benefits relationship didn’t exist.

“You won’t have to work anymore or go to college if you want to, I make enough money to take care of the both of us with ease” he informed while he loosened the tie around his neck.

That didn’t matter to Mark, he couldn’t care less about money or working. But, Donghyuck? He cared immensely for him.

“I have one rule though, since this is purely driven by lust, call me Haechan instead. Donghyuck doesn’t exist anymore. No feelings, just sex” he shimmied his suit jacket off before reaching for the buttons on his dress shirt to undo them.

Mark’s heart ached at that. He didn’t want Donghyuck to be gone, that was who he loved after all. But the spitting image of him named Haechan looming over top of him with his now exposed torso after ridding himself of his shirt was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

“What do you say, Mark? Do you want to be my toy?” he eased into that smooth and persuading voice that Mark couldn’t resist as he scratched one nail delicately atop the tip of Mark’s head, smearing his precum down to the underside of his cock.

Of course he shouldn’t agree to this, all that would come of it would be more pain. He should have said no from the beginning. Now he had trapped himself in his own web of lies, staring fearfully into the eyes of himself as he waited to be preyed upon and let the darkness consume him.

“Yes...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark has passed the point of no return
> 
>  
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)  
> [My curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


End file.
